The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a stacked semiconductor package having the same.
These days, semiconductor packages with semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing a huge amount of data within a short period have been developed.
Recently, in order to improve the data storage capacity and data processing speed of a semiconductor package, a stacked semiconductor package, in which at least two semiconductor chips are stacked, has been developed.
In order to realize a stacked semiconductor package, a chip selection technology for selecting any one semiconductor chip among a plurality of stacked semiconductor chips is required.
In particular, in the case of stacking a plurality of the same kind of semiconductor chips, it is difficult to select the semiconductor chip specified among the plurality of stacked semiconductor chips.